The Kill Shot
by QueenBeePress
Summary: (Carry over from Wattpad) Kathryn Shane has a problem, her parents won't let her have any fun. Naturally, this resentful fifteen year old runs off to do what any other hero's daughter would do, illegal stuff. Lots of it. After joining a fight club, becoming her dad's rival's apprentice, and joining a gang, there's not much left for the Shane to do but wonder how it turned out okay.
1. The Name Game

**Welcome, readers to my final attempt at fixing this story. My Wattpad account went a little wacky, and someone hacked it, even with a password change, so I closed it and moved this story here after a few upgrades. The original title was _Teenage Rebels_ which I kind of hated anyway, so here's the new and improved _The Kill Shot_.**

 **Please, if you've got time, review and let me know what you think!**

 **-Queen Bee**

It was midnight, and the entire Shane hideout had gone quiet, so I slipped off my bed and pulled an old cardboard box out from beneath it.

The gear was still new and I frowned. I'd have to go roll in the dirt a little bit because where I was going, looking like a rookie was not a good idea.

My mother wouldn't have deemed the outfit appropriate. All black and gray, maybe a little revealing, but the clothes and gear took me hours to find and I needed something to fit my style. That said, I pulled a black mask out of my dresser and smiled. The piece fit over my nose and mouth and would make sure nobody could recognize me without it.

Outside, Paxton City glittered in the valley beneath home.

The hideout had at one time been a secret, but when you swear to protect, _to save_ the entire world no matter the cost, then do exactly that more than once, people tend to feel safe around you. Most people in the city were peace-lovers, making a decent and honest living, others had wilder aspirations, for instance fame in an underground dueling circuit. My dad had been trying to bust it for years, but sometimes, even The Shane can't do everything.

With my blaster at my side and my Thuglett, Hecate, on my shoulder, I was ready to throw every guideline I'd ever been given out the window and join the ring of duelists.

The streets of the city were quiet, and I had to dodge a few patrols, but other than that, getting to the ring was easy, especially since I'd practiced the route before.

In an alley on Third Street, I knocked on a rusty basement level door and waited.

"Password?" A voice like gravel demanded.

"Open the door before I break your face," I growled at the doorman. He just laughed and opened the door.

"Newcomer eh? Win three duels, and the boss will tell you what's next," he informed me.

I nodded and slipped past him down a hallway into a small lobby of sorts. On one side was a set of double doors, on the other was a desk with a scrawny teen around my age sitting behind it.

"What can I do for you tonight?" Asked the kid.

"I'm here to fight, and I'd like some good pair ups," I answered, grinning beneath my mask.

He looked me up and down before raising a brow, "twenty gold to start. You win, you'll get much more than that back. Got a name?"

"K," I tossed the gold on the counter and Mr. Secretary jerked his thumb towards the doors.

When I got through, I swallowed, most of the people there were men, except for the bar tender, and they were all at least twice my size, covered in scars, and probably way more experienced than my official tally of zero duels.

Along one side of the room was a bar, the other was covered in targets, and in between was a chaotic mess of people shooting targets, each other, or drinking away their chances of winning.

Only a few people paid attention to me afterwards, and I figured that was a good thing, so I went to a far table that wasn't being messed with and sat down.

A few minutes passed when a megaphone called out, "K and Trick-Shot Terry, five minutes."

I looked around to see who was listening. A man stood up and studied me carefully as we both moved towards a doorway, "K? What kind of a name is that?"

"The last name you'll hear before waking up in the hospital," I said with a smirk, covering my lack of creativity smoothly, "Trick-Shot was it?"

This guy laughed, "kid, you're going to get yourself killed, and just to prove, don't think I'll be going easy on you."

I rolled my eyes, "good to know."

Trick-Shot headed through the door and into a hallway, so I followed him to the end where a pair of raised platforms waited. Each one was a foot off the ground with a hydraulic lift beneath it. The stadium was somehow above us.

"Good luck, kid, you're gonna need it," Trick-Shot called as the platforms rose.

My glare didn't waver. Being a kid wasn't an automatic signal for failure.

When my ride stopped moving, I was on a huge platform suspended fifty feet above an even larger pool of water. Where in Terra we were that they could fit this thing, I wasn't sure, but I double checked my surroundings anyway. A traditional style dueling ground with pillars and trees was easy enough for me to get ground on.

"For her first battle with The Crew, it's K versus Trick-Shot Terry! Remember folks, it's do or die time, if K loses, she's gone for good, stay on the platform, and don't get knocked out, and folks, what're the rules?"

A larger than life crowd began to laugh and chant, "there are none."

Trick-Shot stood ready with his hand hovering over his blaster, and I did the same. A loud buzzer sounded and my opponent shot a Tazerling that I quickly dodged.

Firing back with a Flaringo and a Jellyish, I managed to throw his balance a little before reloading once more.

"Thought you said you weren't going easy on me!" I shouted from behind a pillar.

Trick-Shot smiled and I knew I was in for it.

I dodged slug after slug, and got pretty knocked around before firing another few. The crowd was shouting so loudly, that I managed to get a shot in from behind my back that Trick-Shot didn't see or hear.

With that in play, I began rapid fire of anything I could to distract him until Poseidon, my Aquabeek ricocheted off the wall and hit him from the side sending him plunging into the pool below.

The crowd went wild.

"K is the winner!" The announcer shouted.

"That's right folks, looks like we've got a real Kill-Shot on our hands!"

I grinned beneath my mask and the platform I'd come up on lit up blue to bring me back down, so I stood on it and raised my hand in the air, eliciting more cheers from the ecstatic audience.

Back in the bar, everyone stared at me as I walked in, I then noticed someone fling a towel at Trick-Shot.

All eyes followed me to the bar, and a guy whose hair was going a little gray around the edges came up and clapped me on the back, "good work kid, you might make it here after all!"

The entire bar cheered, except Trick-Shot, and the new guy sat down next to me, then ordered two shots of whiskey.

The bar tender grinned and handed one of the drinks to me, "god job out there, kid, I think you've shown them what a girl's capable of."

I looked up at her and smirked, then pulled my mask down, no longer caring about my family reputation, "yeah, I guess so."

"Though, kid, you may want to avoid Trick-Shot, he's the sort to hold a grudge, we don't much like him anyway," the man who'd bought me drink warned.

"Oh? Thanks for the tip," I nodded before knocking back the shot, "what do I call you anyway?"

"They call me Twist," he replied with a smile too kind to be in an underground fight club.

I nodded and took a good two seconds to make the connection. Twist was, at one time, my dad's greatest rival. An all-out bad guy with no remorse? Here he was having a good time, complementing a newbie, and buying her a drink to celebrate.

I didn't let the surprise show on my face, "thanks for the drink Twist."

He nodded and pointed to a large screen above the bar, "that's the fight that's going now, if you look in the corner underneath, it lists the people up next, looks like one of 'em is you."

I looked a little closer and realized he was right just as the megaphone rang out my new name.

"Kill-Shot versus Baxter Blood!" The megaphone shouted.

I grinned and stood, pulling my mask up as Twist wished me luck. This night was going to be some real fun.

To mine, and everyone else's surprise, I won all four matches that I participated in that night, beating Trick-Shot, Blood, some guy named Pyro, and to my half-way horror, Twist. Unfortunately, Twist told me that Trick-Shot, Blood, and Pyro would be out to avenge their reputations. Their losses put me in the top ten for ranking, though, and Kill-Shot had become a sensation in the underground. As long as that's where the name stayed, everything would finally be perfect...


	2. Babysitting

**Chapter Two, yay! The title of this chapter is a work in progress, but I still wanted to post it. Review and let me know what you think!**

Going all night without sleep wasn't uncommon for me, considering I'd try to get into some sort of trouble, but in all the excitement of my first round of fights, I hadn't made it home until five in the morning.

My muscles ached, I had a few bruises I didn't yesterday, and I was pretty sure there was Jellyish goop in my hair, so I put my gear back in its box, and contemplated a shower versus going right to bed.

As I put the box away, my mom knocked on my door, calling my name as though someone had died.

"Kathryn? Are you awake?"

I picked a chunk of goo out of my hair, and opened the door, "Mom? It's like, five a.m."

"I know, but I have to be in Slagrock cavern for the day. I won't be home until midnight at the earliest."

I blinked, processing what she was saying. Gone 'til midnight? Okay, I could work with that.

Mom had given up on the pigtails a long time ago, so this morning, her red hair fell in neat plaits with her bangs and sides clipped back and out of the way. Her gear was pristinely clean, and she was wearing white beneath it, meaning she was on her way to some important meeting with a governor or someone else.

"Yeah, okay, cool," I replied as I walked away from the door towards my bed.

"Listen, your father is on business in Undertow, Kord, Drew, and the kids will be here in a few hours okay? Please don't get into any trouble?"

I groaned, "mom, I don't need a baby sitter, besides, I've got school, don't I?"

My mom smiled and hugged me, "I know… I just feel safer knowing someone is here to protect you."

"Mom, I can protect myself," but I hugged back anyway. Hopefully, she didn't notice the way I cringed from just being so sore.

"I'm still going to worry with Kord and Drew here, so please, don't give them a hard time? Have a good day, Kathryn."

Just like that, the famous Trixie Sting, was gone, and I was on my own in the house again.

"Class at seven," I murmured to myself, "or sleep until the cavalry arrives."

Needless to say, my bed won that popularity contest, and I crashed as soon as my head hit the pillow.

It felt like only minutes had passed when I heard the door slam, but when I glanced at my clock, it said quarter after eleven, so I pulled on fresh clothes and walked downstairs.

Drew, Kord's wife, was putting groceries on the table as Kord and Michael, their son, headed out to the garage. Pronto was already lounging around as the twins, Avery and Ryan picked up a pair of game controllers.

"Hey," I muttered with a yawn as I walked down the stairs.

"Wait a minute, did you just get up?" Drew asked.

I shrugged, "maybe?"

"Weren't you supposed to be in school this morning?"

I shrugged again, "if I was I missed it."

Drew narrowed her eyes and I flopped onto the couch, "mom said she has a meeting, she'll be back late."

"And your father?"

"Who knows, doing his hero thing isn't he?" I offered before grabbing an apple off the coffee table.

"He's out in Undertow, yes, doing his 'hero-thing'," Drew answered for me.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the screen, Avery and Ryan were playing some racing game that my mom regularly approved of. It was minimal in terms of danger, graphics, violence, and in my opinion, was lame. Granted, I wasn't really one for video games anyway.

"Junje will be here later, he's bringing Harvey," Haley said nudging my shoulder.

"And?"

"Oh come on, you two make a great couple," Drew insisted.

"Um, no, it's called he follows me like a lost puppy until I tell him to stop, or Junje tries to train him," I growled.

Drew rolled her eyes, "you know, you'll probably be married one day and laugh at yourself for hating him when you absolutely secretly liked him."

I glared at her, "you hate me, don't you? No fun, no adventure, trying to get me to go out with Harvey..."

Drew just laughed.

I rolled my eyes, "I'll be in my room if you need me!"

Drew walked over to me and grabbed my collar, "no you won't your mother gave instructions to make sure you socialize, why don't you play that racing game with Avery and Ryan?"

I rolled my eyes, "do I get to run over Darkbane and watch blood splatter on the screen in that game, or is it still rated for kids?"

Drew sent me her signature "knock it off" look.

"I'll go see what Mike and Kord are doing in the shop," I muttered before heading into the garage.

The duo was blasting music, the kind of happy go lucky pop culture stuff that made my ears bleed. From the looks of it, Kord was teaching Mike how to upgrade a mecha-beast.

I never understood why Mike was so content with being over-protected as he was, but at the same time, I figured at least his mom and dad stuck around to teach him stuff.

"Can I help you?" Mike asked, turning the music down.

I blinked, not realizing that I'd been watching them work.

"Unless you can build a machine to teleport me away from here, not really."

Mike rolled his eyes, "then is there something more realistic you want?"

I shook my head, "whatever, I'm going outside."

Kord watched me intently as I grabbed my hover-board and slipped out the back door to the half-pipe he'd built me when I was little.

The structure didn't look as safe as most people would want it, and my parents made it clear that I wasn't to use it without supervision, but I trusted Kord's work, and the thing held up for almost ten years now.

The different tricks I usually did were easy and boring now, so I decided to try for a flip mid-air while doing a three sixty. The landing sucked, but at least I'd done it.

That said, I rolled from the top of the pipe to the bottom and found myself stopping to catch my breath for a moment.

"You can't still be turning when you land," came a familiar troll's voice.

I groaned and sat up, "another lesson? Shouldn't you keep teaching Michael?"

Kord sighed, "do you not want to learn?"

I stood up and shook my head, "you were saying something about not turning as I land?"

Kord nodded, smiling a little, "keep the turn precise, but try it faster and you'll land a little easier."

It took me twelve tries to get it, but I managed to land properly and then repeated the action twice.

"Sweet!" I cheered as I stopped, then I saw Michael watching us in the doorway.

The kid was two years older than my fifteen, but I could see some jealousy in his eyes.

"You wanna learn?" I called out. I was being a little kinder to my "cousin" than usual, but he didn't seem to care about skateboarding.

Kord frowned and I hopped off the pipe, "thanks Kord, but I'm gonna take a break."

He nodded and returned to the garage, so I sat on the edge of the pipe and rubbed Hecate's head, "spoiled brat doesn't want to share his dad, I guess it's nice knowing Kord tries."

Hecate squeaked sadly and looked back at the half pipe, so I smiled and got back on, doing a few more stupid tricks before hearing shouts from inside the house.

Avery and Ryan were arguing about who won the game, again. With Drew occupied by that and Kord distracted by teaching Michael, I figured maybe I could sneak into the city for an iced coffee or something.


	3. Family Dinners

**Okay, so uh... no reviews yet, and I haven't looked at the traffic graph... but, um... here's chapter three if you're a reader and not just the infinite darkness of the internet...**

I rode my hover-board through the streets of Paxton, relieved to get away from the hideout until I made it to the skate park. Just as I was about to go through the gate, someone put their arm around my neck and a hand over my mouth.

My muffled yelp didn't alert anyone to my sudden kidnapping, so when I was shoved against the wall facing my attacker, I punched them in the face.

"Ow... what the hell?"

I recognized that voice from somewhere, maybe The Crew?

"You tell me, don't you know to not kidnap people?" I shook my hand out, not accustomed to lashing out like that, and studied the kid. He was definitely from The Crew; he was the secretary.

"Actually, I was saving your ass," Mr. Secretary retorted as he held a hand to his cheek and glared at me. "But don't worry, I'll never do that again."

He didn't really seem all that threatening, I mean, we were still in an open area, I'd clearly already damaged his ego _and_ his face, and he wasn't trying to kill me, so I figured I may as well see where this was going.

"What makes you think I needed saving?" I tried to keep the question light, but there was still an edge to it, so I tried to look a little relaxed as he rolled his eyes at me and jabbed a thumb at the skate park.

"You do remember winning four fights, right?"

"Duh."

He pointed at the gate of the park. "Those idiots you beat in the first three rounds last night? They're in the skate park looking to turn you into a pile of dust beneath their egotistical feet."

I followed his aim and noticed Blood glaring at every teenager in the area, then rubbed the back of my neck and chewed my lip sheepishly, "then I guess I owe you. What's your name?"

"Helix, and you're Kill…"

I jumped forward and clamped my hand over his mouth, "don't say that out here! You have no idea the trouble I'd be in if literally anyone found out about that!"

Helix blinked, then licked my hand, which was gross.

"Fine, then, what should I call you?" He teased.

"Well… uh… my name's Kathryn," I supplied as I wiped the blonde's saliva onto his t-shirt with minimal satisfaction.

"You like the sound of Kat?" Helix asked, "Kathryn reminds me of my grandma."

I shrugged and let the insult slide, "sure why not?"

Helix scooped my hand up in his tan, calloused one for a handshake, "nice to meet you Kat, I think we've been spotted, care to run?"

"What?" I turned around to see Blood aiming a blaster and ducked as an Armashelt blasted the wall behind me.

"Shit, yes we're running!" I yanked Helix through dirty twisted streets and down a few dark alleys before we came to a bridge over a stream.

"Jump," I said flatly.

"Excuse me?" Helix looked at me like I'd grown a second head, but the trio of duelists were still on our tail, so I pushed Helix off the edge and jumped.

When we surfaced we were still underneath the bridge, so we swam to the edge and sat on the embankment. Helix's once styled hair was now plastered to his face, and I noticed how long it actually was as it practically met his chin.

"I knew I liked you," the idiot laughed as he rang out his t-shirt.

I smirked and looked away, "yeah? You're not so bad yourself."

He grinned and tried to fix his hair before turning on a communicator.

"Hey, Nico, it's Helix, I need a pick up for me plus one on the bridge, east side, you in?"

A quiet, low pitched voice groaned, "again? Dude, you so owe me."

"Thanks, Neeks."

"Now you get to wait until I beat this level," Nico replied.

I grinned and plucked the communicator from Helix's hand, "the attractive girl in a wet t-shirt thinks you should come now."

Nico audibly choked on something before letting us know he was on his way, and Helix laughed his ass off.

"What would you have done if he was gay?"

"Then he wouldn't have stalled with his game because you're an attractive guy in a wet t-shirt," I pointed out, "it's the art of deduction."

He nodded and looked back at the river, "and you're smart too. So, how come you aren't in any gear or anything? Most slingers don't go anywhere without it."

Well someone's full of questions, then again, he probably didn't know many people his age who worked in places like the Crew…

I sighed, "don't have my blaster either, let's just say I'm not even supposed to be out of the house right now. Parents can be assholes like that."

Helix shrugged, "some of them. You want to go home, or do you want to come back to the hideout and meet a few friends?"

I checked my watch and sighed, "I should probably go home, can your friend drop me off on the east side?"

"You're from east side?"

Shit. I technically wasn't even from the city, but the hideout was east of here, and I just totally dropped the ball that I was from the rich part of town.

"What of it?"

Being from the Digs usually marked you as a snob, or a bitch, or both, so the fact that Helix was staring at me like I'd told him he'd grown a third eye-ball was kind of concerning.

"Someone from the Digs with a good sense of humor and a decent amount of concern for other people, I'll say it. I'm impressed."

"Where you come from doesn't matter, frankly, I spend zero time enjoying myself at home, so think what you want."

I didn't mean to act so sour about it, but here I was, being sour about it, so I tried to smile.

"What about you? Any secret little hide-out to reach you at?"

"Sort of, I live north of here, but it's less of a secret little hideout and more of a training facility/school-thing. My mom runs the place, my dad teaches the classes, and I help out whenever they need me, so does my little sister. Family business. It's nothing to major."

I nodded a little numbly, "so… you see them a lot? You're family."

"Every night for dinner, don't you?"

I shook my head; it'd been… what? A week since I'd seen my dad in person? Maybe three if you didn't count the occasional pop into my room to say "I love you, I'm not dead."

"When's the last time you had dinner with your family?"

"A real sit down family dinner where everyone acts normal and talks about their day while laughing and enjoying themselves, and everyone's all there…?" I trailed off as a teen with a messy undercut appeared behind Helix, holding a finger to his lips.

Before I could process the motion, the teen pushed Helix into the water and started laughing his ass off.

"What the hell? Nico!" Helix spluttered as he swam back to the embankment and climbed up.

"Sorry, couldn't pass up the opportunity. So gorgeous, you must be the attractive girl, the name's Nico, pleasure to meet you," he said with a grin and a bow. In a way he reminded me of a less disgusting Pronto.

"Yeah, likewise, and while Gorgeous works, the name's Kat," I answered with a grin before helping Helix out of the water.

Helix rolled his eyes, "jeez dude, flirty much?"

Nico shrugged his shoulders and adjusted the strap of his backpack before shaking his head, "what? She is attractive."

"You just met her?"

"So?"

" _She's_ already pushing it, since she snuck out of the house, so if you'd like to ever see her again, you should hurry up and take her home," I sing-songed, pushing between Nico and Helix to go up to the road. As soon as I did, I saw my dad riding through town and swore, jumping back down, accidentally tackling Nico in the process.

"I lied, we should stay here…" I insisted as I stood up again and offered Nico a hand.

"Why?" Nico asked as he took my hand and got to his feet.

"Is that Eli Shane?" Helix was already on road level and I swallowed the lump of fear in my throat.

"Ooh, lem'me see!" Nico pushed past Helix and I watched both boys grin as the shadow of my dad on his mecha-beast fell across the water.

"Evening boys, have either of you two seen…" as soon as he said that, I slipped into the water and swam downstream. No need to get caught by my dad while hanging out with total strangers.

When I surfaced with the intent of making it to the river bank, I was already outside of town on the south side meaning I'd have to go around the city. Thank Terra my hover-board was water proof.

An hour later, I was mostly dry, but cold. Opening the door to the house brought me face to face with my father for what wouldn't be a family dinner.

"Have a lot of fun today?" Dad asked as Drew and Kord crossed their arms and glared at me.

I rolled my eyes, "nice to see you too, what's it been three weeks?"  
Dad shook his head, "you had Drew and Kord worried sick. Where'd you even go for three hours?"

I frowned, "maybe if you were around enough you'd know."

I shouldn't have played that card.

"Give me the hover-board. You're officially grounded from it, and from leaving other than for school for the next two weeks. No TV or video games either."

"Whatever," I mused as I pushed the board at him, "maybe if you actually gave a damn you'd know that I don't give two shits about TV or video games."

Dad started to say something else but I just walked up to my room, "yeah, another week, I know the drill by now!" I called from the balcony, "don't bother with dinner, I'm not hungry!"

I slammed my door closed behind me and changed into some dry clothes before pulling out my box of paint and working on my mural.

The mural was a map of all ninety-nine caverns, but within their borders, I painted images of them rather than the typical labels. In each scene were slingers, slugs, just… things I remembered about them. It'd been a year and a half since I'd started, and I only had six more scenes to paint.

I'd almost finished the scene on Herringbone Cavern when someone knocked on the door. With a frown, I pushed my box sideways and opened the door, wet brush still in hand.

"Painting again?" Dad asked as I crossed my arms.

"More or less," I replied quietly, wondering if he'd turn around and look at the mural, see it for the first time.

He just frowned and leaned against the door frame, luckily the paint there was long dry.

I sighed, "what? You want to ground me from the paints too? That might actually work you know, except, well, I know all the nooks and crannies in this house and you'd have to take them with you when you go save the world."

Dad raised a brow, "nice to see you too."

I glared at him, "don't even."

He sighed, "Kathryn, please, you know why we don't get to be around as much as we want to be."

I rolled my eyes, "because the Shane has a duty to the people, everyone's counting on the Shane to set things right. Got news for you dad, that excuse is so over played."

He shook his head, "Kathryn…"

"No dad, I'm sick of hearing it! My friends all have totally normal dad's and I'm stuck with… with you! I never see you, and when I do, you're yelling at me for trying to have a little fun! I'm not going to live here forever, so don't think you and mom can keep putting me into some god forsaken bubble and pretend that you aren't supposed to be home teaching me how life really fucking works!"

I swung my paint brush as I yelled at him, splattering paint on him and on my mural, but that was a problem for later. Right now I had to deal with the fact that I hadn't meant to dump all that on him … Dad's face was… it was hard to tell, he looked… I guess the right word was broken, so I took a step back and started to close the door.

"I'm going to bed," I noted quietly before closing the door entirely.

Like a robot, I closed my paints, washed my brushes, curled up in my bed, and cried.


End file.
